Talk:Antpelt (WC)/Archive 1
Antpelt OMG! I almost cried when Antpelt died. Thistleclaw or whoever killed him FOR BEING NICE!!! 02:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I relize this isn't the best place to mention it, but Antpelt doen't have a talk page and I'm wondering, what Clan is Antpelt in? In Pouncetail Speaks: A time for Mercy, in Battles of the Clans, it mentions that Antpelt is in ShadowClan, but in the alleginces of Long Shadows it says that Antpelt is in WindClan. A little help??? 00:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Iceshard It was a mistake. It also mentioned Whitetail, a cat who's been in the series from the beginning, as being in ShadowClan. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 01:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) OK antpelt is NOT dead, so why is he in the residents section if he is actually a visitor. Just one more question even though this isn't about antpelt but why are hollowpaw and antpelt and any other random clan cat in there other than breezepelt. Because what hatred of other cats do they have. I think the erins should explain why those cats are in the dark forest. Ur thoughts 02:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Actually, as of Sign of the Moon, he is dead. And we do not know why some cats visit the Dark Forest. Breezepelt (even though I know this belongs more or less on the forums) went most likely because his father didn't love him or he was jealous of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Where in the world does in say that swallowtail is his mate! I mean really you think she would take him? Also when dovewing casts her senses out to windclan right when antpelt is dying did it say that right after he died that swallowtail wailed in grief and agony that her mate was dead 22:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle If it says her mate (Antpelt) is dead, then until we are told it is not what the Erins intended, she stays as his mate. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) At the bottom in Battle of the Clans, it says that a Riverclan patrol attacked the Windclan patrol, but weren't they allies in Eclipse? And Shadowclan and Thunderclan were allies, right? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker What does this have to do with Antpelt? 22:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice It says he has an unnamed apprentice. Who is that supposed to be? I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 12:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I figured out the problem. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Erin hunter chat At the next Erin Hunter chat will you please ask why he is in the dark forest? Please sign with 4 ~'s next time. And take this to the Off Wiki forums. 14:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well Antpelt went to the Dark Forest because he didnt like his Windclan Clan Mates See quote on his page you know the one above th picture of him User:USERNAME/Sig 14:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Scars in sign of the moon he has scars acroos his back and neck. should'nt smonebody do that? 20:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That should be brought up with Project Character Art. 18:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) charart he needs scars across his back and throat-Redfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 23:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's been done. Also, next time please take this to Project:Character Art. ~Pouncey! "Aloha!" "You're Hawaiian?" "No..." x3 17:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Residence? In TFW, Ivypool killed Antpelt's spirit permanently, meaning he is now completely dead, and is not in the Dark Forest or anywhere else. So what do we list his residence as on his own page and as mentioned on other pages? Nowhere? Or still a member of the Dark Forest, even though that isn't technically true? 11:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) This has also confuzzled (love that word) me and probably a bunch of others. If it were up to me I would change it. But it's not so we shall need a second opinion. 22:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. He isn't IN the dark forest, he is completely gone for good. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker Wouldn't that mean he just has no residence after life(or after the after life)? I think saying "Nowhere" could be misleading though... ~Pouncey! "Aloha!" "You're Hawaiian?" "No..." x3 18:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) So should we change his post death residence to Unknown? I believe that's what they did to another character who faded away that was once in the Dark Forest, but I don't remember who... ☾~Pouncey~☽ 21:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mate I've been thinking(Wait, i think?) Well...is Swallowtail his mate? I mean I have the ref on me, and it says 'Dovewing had seen them at Gatherings and had assumed they had been mates.' assumed means to gues or infer right? So how do we know they really were mates, and it wans't just what Dovewing thought? Do we have some other ref that they were mates? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 00:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It was assumed, not proven. If it's added that they're mates, remove it. We don't put assumptions on character pages. Otherwise, this entire wiki would be filled with Cinderstar, Graystar or Bramblestar... 00:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Rouge Antpelt is not a rouge! In sign of the moon dovewing heard/sensed him die in the WindClan camp. He is in the dark forest/none now, but that does not make him a rouge. The Dark Forest cats were described as "rogues within their own Clans." So because he joined the side of the Dark Forest, he is considered a rogue. 21:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC)